


Phil Coulson's Adoptive Services

by Eggsquisite



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Avengers, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adopted Tony Stark, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Avengers Family, Child Abuse, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insecure Tony, Insecure Tony Stark, Kid Tony Stark, Protective Phil Coulson, Protective Steve Rogers, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsquisite/pseuds/Eggsquisite
Summary: For the last six years, Phil Coulson has become an adoptive dad to a total of six different kids.  He loves them all, and finally feels like his life is complete.  That all changes when Fury makes a surprise visit in the middle of the night with a little boy who's been through hell and back.Whats one more kid after all?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first multiple chapter story since I decided to start writing again. I've had this idea swimming in my mind for a while, and I've rewritten the first chapter so many times I just had to eventually post something. Didn't turn out perfect, but I'm excited to see what you guys think of the story idea.
> 
> (Pleased be warned, their is a description of the after math of child abuse within this chapter.)

Like any other night in New York the traffic still was from hell, it was still too damn busy, and Fury was still working well past when everyone else had already gone home. Driving down the well known road he knew led to the only person he trusted with the current station, Fury glanced at the child in the back seat of his car. He was tiny, and even though the toddler had been given a bath by some of the nurses at the hospital, no amount of washing could clean off the bruises, cuts, and scars which covered his skin. Sitting scrunched up as far away from Fury as he could get, the boy made an incredibly pathetic sight. Even though Fury had been an officer for years and had seen some damn horrible things in his life, Tony Stark’s situation made even his hardened heart bleed with sympathy.

The boy was barely four years old, for gods sake, and he’d already gone through more in his life then most grown adults ever had to experience.

Despite what his employees might think, Fury did in fact have a heart. It was well guarded, hidden behind years of practice, but it was still there. He may seem like a heartless bastard, but he would always have a soft spot for children. Especially kids who had been through hell and deserved nothing more then a fresh start.

He knew Phil was going to kill him, but Fury would be damned if he let Tony get stuck in another nightmare by putting him in a fucking orphanage, or worse, at a different foster home where the kids were treated like trash.

No, whether Phil liked it or not, Fury was making a very important delivery tonight.

 

***

 

Having the door bell ring at 1:25 a.m. in the morning was enough to immediately put Phil on edge. Swiftly getting up from bed and unlocking the safe on his bookshelf, Phil gingerly picked palmed his hand gun as he made his way towards the front door. While he hoped a murderer or a burglar would be smart enough to not ring the door bell, being over cautious never hurt anyone. Especially when it came to protecting his family to midnight visitors. Moving towards the door the front door, Phil gave both a sigh of relief and a huff of displeasure once he realized who exactly was on his front porch.

Yanking the door open Phil didn’t hesitate to glare down at Fury, “You better have a good explanation for coming to my house at one o’clock in the morning and almost waking up my kids. You know how Bruce is when he doesn’t get enough sleep.”

“Damnit Coulson, shut up.” Running his hands over his face, Fury was obviously exhausted. Now that Phil wasn’t on edge to fight a wanna-be murderer, Phil could clearly see how distressed Fury actual was. Having worked on the field with the other man for years before his retirement, Phil prided himself on always being able to know just what the other man was thinking. Right now, Phil was getting the unsettling vibe this was not a pleasantry visit.

“I need a room, or that basement you have downstairs. After he gets to bed, I’ll explain everything. Right now though I’m sure Tony just is ready to go lay down somewhere.”

“Tony?” Phil raised a single eyebrow, only just barely able to contain his gasp of shock when Fury stepped to the side to reveal the tiniest child he’d ever seen. The boy, no the toddler, was staring up at Phil with clear distrust in his large brown eyes, and he quickly scuttled behind Fury in order to hide from Phil. He would have been absolutely adorable, if not for how distressed and uneasy he seemed.

“Yes, Tony Stark. Tony?” Fury easily knelt down to the child's eye level, something which seemed out of character for the gruff man unless one knew he had always been a soft spot for children. “This is Phil, you remember the man I told you about? You’re going to stay here for the night, and meet some new friends in the morning.”

“No?” Jesus, Phil had never heard a more heart breaking voice. It was rough from unuse, like the child hadn't wanted, or more likely been allowed to talk in a very long time. “Want Obie.”

Fury just barely seemed to contain himself, his anger almost palpable in the air. Taking a deep breath, he gently reminded the small boy, “No, don’t you remember he’s having a sleep over with Jasper? Remember Jasper? He let you have some of his candy? Why don’t we get you settled for the night and maybe you can call Obie tomorrow.”

Fury’s answer seemed to appease the toddler, who nodded and allowed Fury to lead him through Phil’s house. Speechless, Phil simply followed the two as Fury confidently lead Tony to his basement, an area which was converted into a kids play room. Fury had been in Phil’s house enough times to know where he kept the extra linens and pillows, and he briskly began to set about creating a make shift bed for Tony on the couch. The toddler trotted after Fury, following the man around seemingly unsure of where to go or what to do in this new situation.

Phil himself stood in the door way, waiting for Fury to finish putting the little boy to bed. He had moved on from the steaming anger he’d felt when Fury had first appeared, and was now only mildly irritated about the lack of information Fury was giving him while at the same time the man was taking over his basement like he owned the place.

Fury and Phil had worked together the entirety of Phil’s career as a police officer. After a drug bust that ended with Phil getting shot in the chest, Fury had been surprisingly supportive in Phil’s decision to retire from the force and instead transferring to an office job for Potts Industries. When Phil had decided to become a foster parent, Fury had become an adoptive uncle to his kids. Fury had even introduced him to Natasha and Clint, the first two kids Phil ever took in. So while Phil trusted Fury with his life and more importantly his children's life, this was the first time Fury had barged into his house with a kid in-tow with no explanation.

Not that Phil was planning on turning the little boy away even if he was irritated. Being a foster parent had exposed Phil to the horrifying world of child abuse. Almost all of the children in his care had experienced some type of abuse, whether it was physical and mental. While none of them had come to Phil with the level of abuse Tony seemed to have experienced, Phil was smart enough to pick up the signs.

No matter how much Phil had been exposed to child abuse, he would never get over the queasy feeling he got when he saw a child so obviously neglected. Tony was skeletal, just bruised skin and fragile looking bones. He was pale, kept his hands tucked behind his back and his eyes turned down towards the floor and seemed to be trying to make himself appear as small and out of the way as Tony could possibly become. Phil could barely contain Thor from exploring and rummaging around when he was in a new play, and Thor was fifteen. Seeing a toddler move so uncertainly and so tense was just unnatural.

Jesus, Phil didn’t even know this kids last name and he already wanted to wrap him up in a hug and never let him go.

Finally Fury finished getting everything ready and deftly he pat the make shift bed. Tony diligently climbed up, tugging the blankets around himself like a makeshift shield before looking pointedly at both of them. “Obie not happy with you. Obie loves me, he come.”

Fury grimaced, before catching himself and offering Tony an open hand. Phil had a suspicious feeling that Fury and Tony had had a similar conversation multiple times already. “Why don’t you try not to think about Obie tonight bud. How about instead we act like its another adventure, just like when we went to the space station?”

Phil barely managed to keep an undignified snort. While Phil knew Fury was more than capable of getting along with children, and was not above using silly nicknames and stories to get them to trust him, Phil still wasn’t quiet used to seeing his former boss talking in such silly voices.

Tony, clearly pacified with Fury's answer, reached out and gently played with Fury’s open palm, bending and testing his finders gently before finally giving Fury a defining pat and mumbling a quiet. “Hm, bye bye Mr. Pirate.”

“Goodnight, Tony. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Fury sent Phil a look, and wordlessly they both walked out of the basement and towards the kitchen. While the entire activity of putting Tony to bed had taken less then half an hour, Phil couldn’t help but feel exhausted and incredibly confused.

Once they were both seated down at the breakfast bar, Phil finally couldn't keep his questions to himself, “So, Mr. Pirate, mind explaining to me your adventure to the space station and why in gods name you brought another kid to me at two in the god damn morning.”

Fury grunted, furiously rubbing at his face in frustration. “Kid may be tiny, but he’s a squirmy little fucker. We finally managed to get him in a car after I told him we were going on a space adventure instead of going to the office.”

Phil, figuring neither of them were going back to sleep, began gather the coffee mix and started the machine. “And this Obie?”

An honest to god snarl escaped Fury, “Obadiah Stane. Was wanted for questioning on multiple disappearances of individuals between the ages 13-45.”

“Was?”

“Ten bodies, found in his basement. A computer filled with the worst type of porn you can imagine, along with a very detailed planner written in his own hand writing with picture of him and the victims. Fucker will be lucky if he’s not killed by one of the family members before his trail once they find out what he did.”

“Jesus Christ.” Phil practically fell into a seat across Fury. Phil was no stranger to how awful the world could be, but retiring and moving on with his new family had given him a whole different perspective on these types of tragedies. Watching disasters happen while being a single bachelor, with no siblings and with parents who were estranged, was much easier to deal with and separate from ones personal life. Now, having a horde of six kids, two dogs, and a bird, the idea of anyone hurting someone under his care was crippling in a way that was still relatively new.

“Kids name is Tony Stark, and both his parents were found on the property,” Furry plowed through, “Whole family has been missing since Tony’s first birthday, but since they don’t have any other family the whole situation was forgotten. We found Tony in a cupboard in the kitchen, locked from the outside. It looks a lot like stockholm; Tony’s convinced Stane loves him and we have everything all wrong. Fuck, anything the kids said has been about Stane. I wouldn’t even be surprised if he didn’t even know Stane wasn’t his real father. We had a basic psychological assessment and physical eval done, but he has a more in depth medical appointment at New York General tomorrow at 4 p.m.. I’ll let them explain all the medical jargon to you, but from what I got it sounds like it might just be a case of undernourishment. Which would be a god sent after all he’s been through but-”

“Stop. Jesus Fury. What I want to is why you brought this to me.” Holding up a hand, Phil stopped Fury from interrupting. “You know I’m up to my eyes with kids already, all of them with their own issues and problems. Tony, this kid, he needs real help. He needs someone who can dedicate all their time to him. He can stay the night, I’m not a monster. But come on Fury, I’m not a saint! I can’t, I can’t save every fucking kid of the street and this! This case isn’t even closed! I can’t put my entire family in danger for some kid I don’t even know.”

Deftly, Fury raised a single eyebrow, “I didn’t ask you to take him in.”

Oh, god damn Fury and his mind games. “I know you Fury, I know why you came to me specifically. There are plenty of other temporary homes you could have taken him to.”

“You right, of course. We have a long list of homes that would be acceptable to take Tony in. We both now how _pure_ of heart those homes are, of course, and how they’ll be so _understanding_ to the issues Tony’s going to experience looking for his forever home. I’ll be sure to take Tony to them in the morning.” Standing, Fury angrily through down a file with Tony’s full name stamped on it in bold red letters. “Here, hold onto the case file his worker gave me to give his foster family. I’ll be sure to pick it up tomorrow when I pick up Tony.”

With those final words, Fury stormed silently out of the room out of the house and off the property. Even after Phil couldn’t here the sound of Fury’s car speeding down the road, the former agent stood completely still breathing heavy.  Glancing down at the surprisingly thick file sitting innocently on his kitchen table, Phil couldn’t help but scoff. Of course he felt for the little boy, anyone would. However, he had already dedicated himself to six other little children, and while financially it wouldn’t make a different to take in another kid, logically Phil knew there was no way he could help Tony. Even with Steve’s health problems and all the behavioral issues his kids had combined, Phil had a never dealt with the level abuse and trauma Tony had gone through.

No, Phil was making the right decision, not matter what Fury might think.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!! Mentions of child abuse of the mental, physical and sexual variety. I tried not to go into much detail about it, but it is heavily present within the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnndddddd were back!
> 
> Thanks for all the love, kudos, and coments

When the morning sun finally peeked through the the kitchen blinds, Phil had long since made his decision. After Fury left, Phil had spent the first hour tossing and turning, beyond frustrated and irritated. When he sleep continued to allude him, Phil had silently checked on all his kids, making sure they were all accounted.  He even made sure to stop and check on Tony, who had curled up into a his blankets in such a manner it reminded Phil of a pill bug. Pouring himself a cup of cold coffee, Phil had steeled himself before flipping open Tony’s file. If the kid was going be in his house, even if it was just for a day, Phil wanted to know what he and his family were getting into.

Hours later, Phil really wish he hadn’t touched the damn manila file.

Every child Phil had taken in had their own baggage, their own issues and trauma they’d had to live through. Tony’s though…Tony’s life was taken straight out of a horror film.

  
The file had everything about Tony.  It started with a brief summery of his medical history before his parents passing, as well as the missing persons reports after the family had finally been noticed as missing.  For the most part, the beginning of the file seemed relatively normal to what his other kids case files had looked like.   Then, suddenly, the reports took a dark turn, and began describing some of the absolute horrors Tony had faced in his life.

Like how the cupboard he’d lived most of his life in was full with trash, human feces, food scrapes, and a manner of material so decayed it was impossible to know what exactly it had originally been. A basic psychological eval, which confirmed some of what Fury had already said about Tony's mental health. According to the doctor, Tony showed a huge dependence for Stane and despite what officers had already tried to explain to the toddler, he was admit about Stane's love and that the older man would be back for him.  

  
The physical abuse depicted in the file had brought Phil to tears. Judging by the pure amount of bruises, cuts and scares all over the little boys body, all in different degrees of healing, there was undeniably an awful history of years and years of physical violence. Every inch of the boy was covered in some type of abuse, only his face and hands, two items which couldn’t be covered daily with clothing were left relatively unscathed. The wounds all seemed to come from different methods; cigarette burns, knife cuts, belts, a fucking whip. When the file continued on to detail the sexual abuse Tony had been put through, Phil had to rush to the sink in order to not throw up all over his kitchen.

  
Despite every inch of his body and mind pleading with him to not read anymore, Phil knew he had to. So all night, he read every single line of every official document put together for Tony and forced himself to look at every picture. By the time he was finished, Phil was so pissed he could barely keep from going down to whatever cell they'd thrown that monster in and killing Stane himself.

  
How dare that bastard. How dare he take a little boy from his family and force him into a life of abuse and torment. Tony, Tony was just a little kid, to young to really understand his situation and too trusting to fight against Stane.

  
It wouldn’t matter anymore, Tony was never going to see Stane ever again.

  
No, Tony was staying, and nothing could change Phil’s mind. Last night, his decision to give up Tony had been based on two factors.  Firstly, Phil had felt the level of trauma Tony had gone through was well past his capabilities of handling.  After looking through what Tony had gone through, it had become clear to Phil no one would be perfectly qualified to handle Tony. Why make the boy go through home after home waiting from someone who could muster up the humanity to help him when Phil was already available and was just as qualified as anyone could get.  The other reason Phil had hesitated was the actual logistics of taking in another child.  While Phil did have six kids, a full time job, and an abundance of other responsibility, he knew he was a damn good father. He knew it would be hard, he knew their would be a huge adjustment period and their would be issues and fights and bad nights, but from what Phil gathered, what Tony really needed right now was a family to love him.  

  
Phil knew damn well there was no more loving and understanding family then his own.

  
Mind made up, Phil had went to work on making breakfast. With the sun up, it would only be a matter of time before one of his kids came down demanding food.  
Sure enough, minutes after his first batch of pancakes were done Steve came wondering down the stairs. At just eight, one would think Steve was a three hundred pound man with the way he ate and the aggressive attitude he strutted around with. As it was, Steve was a tiny willowy little thing, who reminded Phil very much of a chihuahua who believed he was a giant rottweiler.

  
“’Orning,” Steve yawned, jaw stretching incredibly large in a tear inducing yawn. Walking through the kitchen with barely an eye open, Steve greedily snagged the first stake of pancakes off the counter and began drizzling it with honey.

  
While Phil knew many of his kids were early risers, that didn’t necessarily mean they were happy early risers. Slowly but surely, each kid came stumbling into the kitchen until Phil was only waiting on for Bruce to come to breakfast. Phil had hoped everyone would be present by the time he was ready to go wake up Tony and introduce the situation to them, but at this point almost everyone else was done with their breakfast and his window of opportunity was swiftly closing.

  
Clearing his throat, Phil made sure he had the attention of everyone at the table before he began. “Last night, Fury came and brought another child to stay the night. I don’t know where we're going from here, but for now, he will be staying with us. I expect you all to be open and understanding towards him, and to show him this is a safe place.”

  
Between the kids, each shared long looks before finally Steve, of course, spoke up, “Okkkkkkayyyyy, so, what are we talking about. Like a Bruce situation, Natasha situation, or a me situation.”

  
Unamused, Phil leveled Steve with a single look, “Steve, I thought we talked about comparing other people and making biased decisions on them. He is his own person, meaning his situation is unique to only himself. However,” Phil continued, interrupting Steve’s indigent ‘buts’ and ‘that’s not what I meants’, “I would appreciate it if you all treated him similarly to how we treated Bruce when he first came.”

  
A look of understanding passed through each child's face, and Phil allowed himself a moment of pride at how smart his children were. Bruce was seven, and was the most recent child Phil had taken in. Bruce’s scenario was the most similar to Tony's in terms of the abuse both boys had gone through on a physical level. Bruce and his mother had both been physically abused by his father, to the point where Bruce himself had developed attachment issues and extreme anger management problems. However, throughout Bruce’s life his mother had been a constant source of support and love, bringing him some source of light even in the darkest part of his life. It wasn’t till after Bruce’s mother had passed away in a tragic car accident when Bruce's father took it just a step to far and Bruce was placed with Phil.

  
Point being, both Phil and the children had to learn how to deal with someone who’s experienced physical abuse. It hadn’t taken them long to figure it out, and they had been nothing but accommodating after finding out about what exactly had happened to Bruce. 

  
“How old?” Clint was, and would always be, one of the most accepting children Phil had ever meet. Clint had been his first and had been a key factor with helping the other kids become comfortable in their new home. Over the past six years he’d been with Phil, Clint had been a perfect balance of chaotic and calm, seeming to know when it was alright to act out and when he needed to handle a situation maturely.

  
“Four.” Phil watched proudly as each of their faces twisted with rage. While as a parent Phil wished he could have kept them safe, logically Phil knew they’d each been through enough to realize the seriousness of the situation.

  
“I shall endeavor to make sure our new guest feels safe in this home, Son of Coul.” Thor, Phil’s oldest, spoke with so much conviction Phil couldn’t help but smile. Around the table, the younger kids nodded their agreement. Steve especially looked  determined, and Phil had zero doubt Steve was going to take Tony under his wing and protect him with ever fifty pounds he had.

  
“Great,” hoping to lighten the mood, Phil reached over and ruffled Clint's hair to the point the young preteen yelled and swatted at his hand in retaliation. As a thirteen year old, Clint has become incredibly self conscious of how he looked, and diligently began fixing his hair. “I’m gonna go grab Tony and Bruce for breakfast. Steve, please make sure you leave food for everyone else.”

  
Deciding it would be easier to get Bruce before he ventured to wake up Tony, Phil was just about to make his way up the stairs when he noticed mumbling down the stairs and towards the basement. Quietly, Phil crept down the stairs into the kids living room, where he was surprised to see both Bruce and Tony sitting across from each other on the couch.

  
“Its really not bad here, I promise. Phil is super duper nice, he lets us make cookies and milkshakes and all other kinds of fun food. Everyone else is really nice too, even Thor, but he seems big and mean. Steve is kind of loud, but Phil says its because that’s just who he is. Bucky is quiet but always place outside with me, maybe he could play with the both of us.  Then theirs Natasha, shes the only girl here but she doesn't have cooties, she just has this weird smelling mist she things smells good.  Don't tell her I told you that.  Clint is the best though, he always goes swimming with me and is always nice.  Sometimes I’m not that nice though, but Phil says that’s ok  because I talk to Mr. X about it and he helps me feel better and figure out how to deal with things without being angry.” In the full year Bruce had been with Phil, he had never heard the boy talked so much or seem so at ease with someone else. Tony seemed to be hanging off of every word Bruce was saying, and he began nodding sympathetically.

  
“Yucky feelings not good.” Tony’s voice was understanding, and Phil had to press a hand over his face to keep from ‘awwing’ at the adorable reassurance his two youngest were giving each other.

  
“Yea, Phil and Mr. X say the same thing. But sometimes, they say its ok to be upset and yucky, because sometimes yucky things happen to us. Yucky things used to happen to you right?” Phil cringed, and was just about to intercept the conversation before he heard Tony’s quiet reply.

  
“Obie’s yucky. He does bad things and is mean. He’ll be mad at me for leaving. He’ll be the yuckest to me now.” Tony curled up impossibly tight into a ball, trying to hide into himself.

  
“No.” Bruce climbed over to the other side of the couch giving Tony a the biggest hug he could manage. “Phil says once we come here were safe and no one can make us feel yucky any more. Pinky promise.”

  
Bruce held out his littlest finger, looking expectantly at the other boy. Tony uncurled, and looked confused at the digit extended towards him. “Pinky promise?”

  
“Yea! It a magical promise! It means that no matter what your telling the truth and if you pinky promise what you promise will come true!” When Thor had first explained a pinky promise to Bruce, the little boy had seemed amazed by the action. Phil had no doubt being able to share his magical promise with someone else was making Bruce extremely proud.

Tony still seemed unsure, but obediently he allowed Bruce to show him how to stick out his pinky and curl it perfectly around Bruce’s own. Feeling like it was the perfect opportunity to interrupt the two boys, Phil loudly cleared his throat to gain their attention.

  
“Phil!” Bruce beamed up at the older man, tugging Tony along in order to receive his morning hug from his adoptive father. “Tony, this is Phil. Remember we talked about Phil?”

  
Nodding, Tony seemed impossibly small hiding behind Bruce and craning his neck up to look up at Phil. Smiling, Phil slowly crouched down so he was more on Tony’s level, and again slowly reached out with his hand. “Hi Tony. I know last night we didn’t really get to meet. My names Phil, and its very very nice to meet you.”

  
Tony, it seemed, was also incredibly shy. Blushing to the tips of his ears, Tony hesitantly reached out with his tiny little hand to shake Phil’s. Again, Phil had to stop himself from vocally giving way to the ‘aww’ which was trying to escape his throat, especially when Tony let out in a squeaky voice a hesitant. “Nice to meet you.”

  
Happy with how their official introduction had gone, Phil guided his youngest up the stairs to the kitchen.

  
Breakfast passed with little to no incidence. Tony’s shy attitude continued, but no one else seemed concerned with his lack of initiative. Instead, the kids were either giving Tony space (Bucky and Natasha), were keeping the conversation light and comfortable (Thor and Clint), or were practically bouncing with excitement telling Tony all about the awesome things they could do together (Bruce and Steve). Surprisingly, Tony handled the whole ordeal relatively well, but Phil did notice he didn’t even eat a full pancake, instead pushing the contents around his plate and cutting it into a ball of syrupy mush.

  
After cleaning up breakfast with the help of some of the older kids, Phil let most of them run wild for the rest of the morning and afternoon. It was mid July, meaning all the kids were out of school and enjoying doing whatever they wanted whenever they wanted, with some exceptions of course. Chores were still expected, and Phil had to be told if any of the older kids were leaving to hang out with their school friends, but otherwise he just let them be.

  
Summer was slightly stressful for Phil since the kids were home all day, meaning it was hard to get any work done for Potts Industry even if he had converted one of the outside sheds into a nice spacious office. Today, Phil knew  he wouldn’t be able to get anything done with Tony being here. After sending Ms. Potts an email explaining what had happened, Phil steeled himself before making the call he'd been dreading for the whole morning.

  
“Fury’s phone, speak up or hang up.”

  
“Fury, its Phil. I’m going to need the details of Tony’s doctors appointments today, as well as getting his case transferred over to Maria. I’d like to eventually get him transferred over to Dr. Cho, since she deals with all my kids, and we need to get him scheduled with Charles. You’re not coming and getting him today.”

  
A pregnant pause passed through the two men, before Fury hmmed in agreement. “I’m not coming and getting him today. I’ll email you all the information I have and get his case transferred.”

  
“Good.”

  
“You’re a good man, Phil.”

Snorting, Phil couldn’t help but grind his jaw in irritation. “No, Fury, I’m not. Because I guarantee you if I ever see Stane face to face, I’m pulling my gun out and shooting him between his eyes.”

  
Surprisingly, Fury merely laughed. “I happen to think that makes you a great man, Phil.”

**Author's Note:**

> Positive criticism and comments are allows appreciated! I also love reading about other people's opinions on the story and seeing where they think it will go! Thank you so much!


End file.
